Pearls
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A series of fics focusing on Pearls...Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, and OG Pearl. Because the Universe can never have too many Pearls.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own _Steven Universe_...the Crystal Gems do~ =p

 **Author's Note** \- So, this is my take on what would happen if Pearl just so happened to 'borrow' Lion, to make a daring rescue of the lovely Blue Pearl she'd seen way back when, when she and Rose had crashed that little Gem party, because even thousands of years later Pearl can't get the image of that beautiful Blue Pearl out of her mind ;3  
And thus, this lil ficlet was born! =D

Please enjoy~ =3

* * *

 **~Pearls~**

* * *

Pale, slender fingers played lightly with similarly-pale, yet blue-toned fingers.

"We had to go back to get you... _I_ had to go back to get you..." Pearl's light, musical voice whispered softly as she slowly raised the pale, blue fingers she held delicately in her hands to her lips, to brush the softest of kisses against pale knuckles.

"I still can't believe that you came back. That you even cared enough to take me away from that life of servitude, and to want to get to know me...the _true_ me. Not the me who was only Blue Diamond's servant...always at her beck and call," Blue Pearl whispered softly, as she titled her head down towards the ground. The action caused her already tousled light-blue hair to fall even further downward across her face, fully obscuring her view of the world...including the view of the one being in all the known universe, to have seen more in her than _any_ other before.

Pearl let out a light chuckle as she raised her free hand to tenderly push back a few tousled strands of silky blue hair, that were obscuring the perfect view of the most lovely face she'd ever seen.

"Well, one thing we should definitely do first, is to think of a right and proper name for you. Steven is adorable, however I don't believe the name he gave you on the spot of 'Blue Pearl', is one that we can just keep calling you," Pearl said with a slightly-teasing grin on her face, as she tilted her own head down so that she could take a peak under all the tousled hair. Pearl was rewarded when she saw an answering smile on the face of the lovely gem sitting before her, as they both lounged by the edge of the massive body of water, that stretched out before them in front of the Barn.

"Hmm, yes well you _do_ have a point there...two actually. One, yes your Steven _is_ quite adorable. And two, yes 'Blue Pearl' is kind of a silly name to be known as," the blue-hued gem said with a light laugh, that caused a shiver of pleasure to dance its way through Pearl's body, as the musical quality of the sound made her want to just lean forward, and capture those lovely lips before her in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Well, Pearl since you are the 'original' one here, what name would you think would work best for me?"

* * *

 **AN** \- Yes, dear Readers...what name do **You** all believe would be a perfect name for our lovely Blue Pearl here? I need your help a little in coming up with a great name...preferably one that relates to blue gems in some way XD  
Taking any and all suggestions...as well as reviews as to what you guys think of this little story idea so far! =D

 _~Yuri_


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl let out a soft sigh, as she leaned back until she was laying against the soft grass-covered ground. She then gently tugged the blue-hued Gem down to lay down beside her.

"Hmm, how about Aqua? Or Aquamarine?" Pearl asked softly, as she tilted her head to the side to stare adoringly at the Gem beside her.

"Hmm, I like them...they have a nice ring to them. Do you have any other suggestions?"

"Well, there's also Sky, Melody, Blue, Star, Galaxy, Frost, Ocean Blue, Iris, Indigo, Cerulean, Azure...Skye with an 'e'," Pearl rattled off a list of names in that slightly geeky way she had, when she wanted to impart a lot of knowledge to someone else.

A light giggle filled the air, and Pearl felt a soft smile cross her lips, as she raised her free hand, and gently trailed her fingers down the side of a pale-blue cheek.

"So...do you feel a connection to any of those names I suggested? Every single one of them is beautiful, and I can imagine knowing you by any one of them," Pearl said, as she waited patiently for an answer.

"Hmm...I like Skye...with the 'e'. It's lovely like the wide open expanse above us, and I like the little 'e' at the end. It feels... _unique_...like I want to be, and never felt like I was back on Homeworld," the newly-named Gem said in a wistful tone, as she gazed up at the cloudless sky she'd just named herself after.

"Perfect," Pearl said with a soft smile as she slowly rose back up to her feet, and gently pulled Skye up with her.

"I suggest we go let the others know what name you've chosen. I know Steven will be especially pleased with it. He always gets so excited over everything," Pearl said with a bright grin, as she quickly began leading Skye back towards the Crystal Gem's home.

Sky let out a light laugh, as she allowed herself to be pulled along to the place that was already beginning to feel like _home_ to her.

~o~o~o~

"Hmm, yes, yes, you are indeed correct...Skye is quite an appropriate name for a Gem of your former status. To think that you used to be Blue Diamond's own _personal_ Pearl, and now you're here on Earth slumming it with the rest of us 'Crystal Gems'" Peridot exclaimed with slightly-broken laughter, as she herself was still coming to terms with her own recent defection from Yellow Diamond...and calling her now former boss a _clod_ to her face.

"Be nice, Peri. Living on Earth isn't 'slumming it'. Earth is actually pretty darn great! You'll get used to it, and then you'll love being here as much as me and Steven!" Amethyst exclaimed as she lounged on the couch, before giving Skye a quick wink and a thumbs up, in a show of approval for her new name.

Skye smiled softly at the purple Gem, and lightly squeezed Pearl's hand which she'd never released, to quietly express her pleasure that Amethyst liked the name she'd chosen for herself.

"I love it! It's great! It's like the blue sky with a cool _E_ at the end, and _you're_ blue and cool so it's all _perfect_!" Steven exclaimed with his usual adorable excitement, which caused Garnet to chuckle softly and affectionately at the youngest Crystal Gem.

The tall gem then turned, knelt down before Skye, gently took the blue gem's free hand into her own, and then slowly removed the shades covering her three eyes with a small smile.

"Welcome to the Crystal Gems, Skye. We're very happy that you're now here with us."

Skye felt tears begin to slowly slip down her face, as they slid out from beneath her tousled locks. She swallowed hard as she tried to talk around the emotion welling up in her chest, which was making it slightly difficult to speak.

"Thank you...thank you Garnet...Steven...Amethyst...Peridot...and especially you, Pearl...thank you. I'm happy and proud to call myself a Crystal Gem!"

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- Thank you everyone who suggested names, and who read and reviewed. Hope you all enjoyed~ =3


End file.
